Freddy VS Harry
by George Smillie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Freddy Krueger looks for a way to come back from the dead, by getting some very special souls...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
  
Even the judge seemed furious. "And so," she said, scowling in the direction of John Shelton, the lawyer of the man in the red and green sweater, who sat calmly in a steel cage, grinning all the while, fingering his dirty fedora hat with perfectly calm hands. "I am afraid I have no other choice," the crowd looked at her in horror. "To grant the defense's motion to dismiss the case." Almost at once, the crowd stood in unison and screamed and shouted their anger. Pure hatred for the man in the cage spewed from their mouths, and seemed not to be heard by the man. "Courts adjourned," said the judge, her voice breaking in sadness and disgust at this breach of justice that she herself had carried out.   
  
"This man should not be allowed to walk free!" Shouted the other lawyer, and even Mr. Shelton seemed to find some truth in this, his eyes betraying him, a look of sadness in his eyes.   
  
"If correct procedure had been followed, this would never had happened!" The judges voice was angry now, matching that of the courtroom. It seemed now that the look of hate had now turned from the man in the cage, to two men in police uniform. Donald Thompson and Timothy Graham looked appalled and ashamed. It was through their doing that the man had escaped. In the rush to find evidence, of which there was plently, against the man, they had forgotten to sign the search warrent iin the corect place...  
  
"No comment." Fred Krueger grinned, clutching his hat in his right hand while two guards unchained his hands and feet. Casually tipping his hat to the screaming crowd he calmly walked out of the courtroom, and outside in to the fresh, Springwood air. Almost immediatly, he was bombarded by news reporters, who shouted questions at him. Freddy had to dip his hat even further to block the flashing lights erupting from the cameras. He flashed a wicked grin for the cameras, most of his face hidden by shadow, casting a sinister effect over his feautures.   
  
Later that same day, a mob of anguished parents gathered together, and made a plan to rid Springwood of the evil that was Freddy Krueger. They would go to the abandoned power plant, Krueger's current location, they understood, and burn him to charred pieces.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Freddy laughed deeply, and reached for his old friend. A regular cowhide glove, brown, with four straight razor blades attached, like sick finger nails. Slipping it on, he flexed the blades happily. "Just like old times!" He laughed. "We got special work to finish off, and I couldn't do it without you!" Grinning at the sound, Krueger scraped the knifes against one of the metal pipes above him. Metal against metal always reminded him of the screams...Turning to his trusty boiler, he opened the door, and looked inside. He had been away for too long. The furnace was cold, and the skulls that were once trophies of his achievments, had been destroyed. "But there's plently more where that came from! Ha ha ha..." At that moment, his door smashed open. He swivelled around to see at least thirty people, each one brandishing some sort of weapon, from kitchen knife to pistol.   
  
"Murderer!" One cried.  
  
"Monster!" Another. At the head of the crowd stood Donald Thompson and Tim Graham. Freddy gave them a quick smile, and addressed the crowd.   
  
"So! You thought you was gonna' get rid of me?" Krueger laughed, displaying crooked, yellow teeth. "I see you brought some friends this time! Don't get much company down here...I mean, you can't have an intelligent conversation with a fucking toddler! Can you?!" He laughed, his smile broader than ever. He knew what he was doing. Knew how to drive the crowds thirst for his blood. "But thats okay, cause i've got friends of my own!" A wicked glint in his eyes, Freddy toyed with the blades attached to the glove, gentlely running them down his cheek. "Hey Tim!" He said, his eyes fixed on Graham. "You got pretty little girls...Why don't you bring them round some time?" Graham stared in foul hatred at Krueger.  
  
"Shut up you son of a bitch!" His anger was reaching boiling point, and Freddy was loving every minute of it.   
  
"And Thompson...Your the one who took my baby girl from me...and you know what? Nancy's getting just about old enough to replace her," he said, sneering at Thompson. That was it. He had snapped the crowd. Thompson smashed Freddy in the jaw with his gun, while another parent smacked him on the head with a baseball bat, drawing blood froim his cheek. Then, a woman from the crowd dug a knife deep in to Freddy's left shoulder. He cried out in pain, clutching at the wound but not once retaliating.  
  
"We're sending you back to hell where you belong Krueger!" Gasping for breath and coughing blood, he sneered. "Go ahead and kill me bitch. But i'm not ready to stop my job just yet!" His eyes stung as two members of the mob spilled gasoline over his body. The mob trailed a line of gasoline out of the building, and lit a match to the blaze. The fire ripped through the power plant, and Freddy roared in pain as the flames licked his body, going higher and higher up to his neck. Suddenly, there was silence. Like a silent movie. However, the peace did not last long.  
  
"Freddy...We're here..." Krueger jerked his head upwards, surveying the scene before him. The three Dream Demons were a charred yellow, and had black, meaningless eyes.   
  
"We know what you want Freddy..." One said. Freddy laughed, despite the pain.  
  
"I want it ALL!" Freddy shouted, his voice surprisingly dominate over the roar of flames. If possible, the Dream Demons would have smiled...  
  
"Then open up.."  
  
"And you shall be"  
  
"ETERNAL!!! 


	2. Boiler Room

Freddy VS Harry  
  
George Smillie  
  
(A.N. This story isn't in chapters...YET. I probably will. This story doesnt make much sense right now. I recently finished reading the new Harry Potter book and was watching "A Nightmare On Elm Street 3" last night so i'm in an unusual frame of mind. Basically Harry's life doesnt really correspond with anything thats happened in the books, and neither does Freddy's. But enjoy!)  
  
"Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairy tales!" - Freddy Krueger  
  
Number Four, Privet Drive...  
  
Harry yawned and stretched out his arms tiredly. He collapsed on to the dirty matress and nestled his head as deep as he could in to the pillow (which smelled of rotting kippers I might hasten to add). His eyes drooping, he slipped two fingers through the bars of his owl, Hedwig's, cage. Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers affectionatly, before he withdrew them and shut his eyes.   
  
"G'night Hedwigh." The owl cooed in reply. Without opening his eyes, Harry felt his way to the window, opened it, and allowed the cool air to wash over him like gentle waves of water...  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. The air was noticeably hotter, like an oven. Where ever he was, the room was a dark shade of red. The sound of rattling chains was ringing clearly in Harry's ears. He looked upwards, to see a mass of pipes slinking along the roof like an infinitley long snake.   
  
"Hedwig?" Harry whispered. Instead of a gentle cooeing, as Harry expected, a shrill shreak screamed in to his ears. A cry of horror. He turned to his right to see Hedwig, her coat and body completly melted on the bottom of the cage in a pool of flesh and blood. Her skeleton had been raveged by parasites and maggots. An awful side. Immediatly, Harry shut his eyes tight, praying that when he opened them again, he'd at least be back in Privet Drive, let alone Hogwarts. Harry's eyes snapped open again when a deep, sinister laughter echoed around the room. He looked straight ahead. He was standing on a metal catwalk, which led to huge, monstrous machinery. Boilers...He walked steadily along the catwalk, towards a point where two boilers faced eachother symetrically. Suddenly, the two boilers burst in to flame, causing Harry to jump back in fright. Slowly, clouds of hot gas where leaking from where the boilers originally were. The sound of the escaping gas was deafening, but all through this, Harry was certain he could here something...obscure...Like a lamb...Then, lo and behold, a baby lamb wandered through the steam, and walked along a catwalk to the left of Harry. The lamb 'baaaad' softly, but when it dissapeared in to the mist, the sound changed. The lamb's cries became shrill and urgent, until there was the sound of slicing, like when a butcher cuts meat. The lamb's cries fell silent. Then, Harry burst in to action. He should have known! "Voldemort!" Silence. "Come out here and face me!" Harry had beaten Voldemort before, he couldn't let fear overcome him. It would make him a perfect target for the Dark Lord. An eerie calm settled over the boiler room. The calm was shortly destroyed with the sound of screeching metal, like knives on a chalkboard. Then, the gutteral laughter Harry had heard before.  
  
"Voldemort? Amateur!" The voice was full of perverted, evil laughter. Whoever was speaking, Harry could tell he was enjoying himself. "C'mon kid! Give me some credit! I come out here and give you the Elm Street classic, and you blow me off like some Dark Lord who thinks he's Satan's Gift to evil after he kills a couple hundred people? I've been iin this buissness for a long time...Ha ha..." That horrible laughter...  
  
"Who are you?" The miist began to clear.  
  
"Hey, Harry...Want to exchange scars? Ha!" Through the mist, stepped a man in grubby black trousers, a diirty red and green sweater, wearing a battered fedora. As he walked in to the light, Harry saw his face. It was a mass of burns, scars and cuts.  
  
"Who are you?!" Harry shouted across the room. A smile flashed across the man's face, revealing grusome, yellow and black teeth.  
  
"Freddy's the name! And I know you Mr Harry Potter..." The man raised up his right hand in greeting. Harry gasped. On his right hand wore a torn glove, with sharp metallic bladesticking out of the end. "Hey Harry, watch this..." What Harry saw next made him want to vomit. Freddy lifted up his sweater, and flicked up one of his finger blades. Slowly, but laughing all the while, he slitted open his stomach. Thousands of maggots slipped out on to the hot boiler room floor in a pool of blood. "Abra cadabra!" Freddy lifted up his head high and laughed long and loud. Slowly, but with growing pace, the maggots began to melt together and started to form two horribly familiar shapes...  
  
"What..." Harry cried softly. The two shapes became more intricate. The hair, the face, the body. It was all perfect. Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter stood in front of him, the horrific figure of Freddy behind them, an evil grin on his face. A horrible feeling overtook Harry. He knew they were dead. Voldemort killed them both. They couldn't be here. Not now. But still, Harry was desperate to get them away from this...creature.  
  
"So Harry, which of your folks bought it first?" Was it 'ikkle mommy?" James and Lily stood motionless, contented smiiles on their faces.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Harry. "Get away from them!" Freddy grinned.  
  
"Then I suppose it must've been daddykins!" He turned so that he was facing James and took his entire face in the gloved hand. Harry struggled to get to his parents, but to his horror he found he couldn't move. Looking down at the ground, he saw his feet melting in to the catwalk, meltiing...  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Cried Harry.  
  
"Say goodnight, Gracie!" In a horrible mixture of rage and laughter, Freddy dug his knives into James forehead. It was only then that the scene came to life. Lily screamed in horror as James grabbed blindly for his attacker as blood poured from his face. As Freddy dug deeper and deeper in to James' face, his face creased with annoyance at Lily's screams. When James became motionless, Freddy dropped him, a crumpled mess of blood and skin. He turned to Lily.  
  
"Please...Not Mum..." Freddy leaned in close to Lily's face. She screamed even louder.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" Freddy roared and sunk his blades in to Lily's ribs. She moaned, then collapsed in to Freddy's arns. "Mommy looks tired...Let's put her to bed." Effortlessly, Freddy threw Lily off the catwalk to the ground below. Laughing, Freddy stepped towards Harry, his blades screeching against the metal walkway. "Harry, you know what i'm going to do?" Freddy was now so close to him, Harry could taste his foul breath.   
  
"What?" Harry winced. Freddy flicked up his claws and brought one of them right up to Harry's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to kill you...But i'm not going to stop there...I'm going to kill them all...Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore...No ones safe from Freddy!" In triumph, Freddy raised his hand and bared down on Harry.  
  
"Nooo!" Harry snapped upwards, not daring to open his eyes, not wanting to see that face...That burnt face. Slowly, he opened them. But there was no boiler room, no dead parents, no...Freddy? 


	3. Nursery Rhyme

Harry VS Freddy: Part Two  
  
George Smillie  
  
"Sweet dreams are made of this...Who am I to disagree?" - Marilyn Manson  
  
"Alright, get going." Uncle Vernon shoved Harry roughly through the car door. Normally, Harry would be in a much happier mood to be returning to school, but since his dream last night, he had been scared to turn around every corner, let alone allow his mind to sidetrack from what he saw. The sight of that disgusting man, his burnt skin, yellow teeth...What he did to his parents. Harry shook his head violently, shaking away the foul picture in his mind. Moaning gravely, Harry pulled along his school trunk, heading towards Platform 9-3/4. He didn't go back to sleep last night, he couldn't.   
  
"Harry! Harry, over here!" Over the swarm of black suits in the station, Harry found it easy to find Ron, noticeble only by his bright red hair.  
  
"Ron! Great to see you!" Making his way through the crowd, Ron met Harry with a hug.   
  
"How are you? The muggles been treating you alright?" Smirked Ron. Harry laughed, promising himself not to dampen the happy atmosphere by telling Ron about the dream.   
  
"Great Ron, just great."  
  
On board the Hogwarts Express, Harry seated himself in a cabin with Ron, who was quickly unwrapping a packet of Chocolate Frogs. After he had devoured the pack, he laid back on the comfy seats and stretched out, yawning loudly.   
  
"What card did you get?" enquired Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore...thats my tenth one!" Moaning, Ron threw the card on the floor and sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a Crambus Alphingbale," said Ron wistfully.  
  
"The head keeper of Azkaban?"   
  
"Well I know he's not interesting but he's-Hermione!" Hermione had burst in to the cabin. She was red in the cheeks and out of breath.  
  
"Ron...Prefects meeting...front carriage...right now." Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"See you later Harry," smiled Ron, who hurried off with Hermione. Harry nodded and yawned. Forgetting all about the man with the foul scars, Harry let his eyes droop, and soon, he was asleep...  
  
"Harry, wake up! Harry!" Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. It sounded like Dumbledore...But the cabin was competley empty. "Harry! Speak to me, its important!" It was Dumbledore!  
  
"Sir?" Harry's eyes darted around the room, eager to locate the source of the voice.  
  
"Down here, Harry!" Harry looked down at the floor. There was nothing there, except the Chocolate Frog card. His hand was shaking violently as he bent down to pick it up. He was used to the figures in the cards to move, but they had never spoken before. "I'm right here Harry. You must listen to me Harry. Voldemort's back!" Harry frowned. He knew that. Something was terribly wrong...  
  
"Who are you?" Harry felt strangely angry. Suddenly, he noticed the image of Dumbledore changing. The long, white beard dissapearing, the wizard hat being replaced with an old, tattered fedora, the purple robes morphing in to a ripped, dirty, red and green sweater, the kind old face, melting in to burnt pieces of flesh.   
  
"Come on Harry! You remember me! Your old pal Albus! Ha ha!" Harry jumped back in horror as five sharp finger blades burst out of the cart and reached for Harry's face.   
  
Throwing the card to the ground, Harry burst out of the cabin door, to look for an escape route between the two other doors outside the cabin. Two his horror, Harry found that the exits were blocked by two young girls in immaculatly clean, white dresses. Then, they began to sing...  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you...Three, four, better lock your door...Five, six, grab your crucifix...Seven, eight, gonna' stay up late...Nine, ten..."  
  
"NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" Freddy appeared directly in front of Harry, his blades flying towards him, reaching for his forehead...  
  
"Aaaaeeegh!" Harry awoke, his hand reaching for his forehead, which was stining in pain. Clutching his forehead, he gently stroked his scar, which was stining the most. Brining his hand back to his lap, Harry looked down in shock. His hand was soaked in blood...His blood... 


	4. Memory Lane

Harry VS Freddy: Part Three  
  
George Smillie  
  
"Even where sleep is concerned, too much is a bad thing." - Homer  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with Hogwarts students. The roof was pictured as a shining, morning sky, coloured a light yellow. There were four tables arranged in the hall. Slytherin's table had a green banner depicting a sinister looking serpant. Hufflepuff's banner was purple and had a timid looking badger on it. Gryffindor's was a brave, red lion, and Ravenclaw's was a disgruntled looking bird in blue. Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table. Ron scrunched up his face, as if there was a foul smell under his nose. "God, why don't they hurry up? I'm so hungry!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Your always hungry. I'm surprised you don't explode." Frowning, Ron rubbed his stomach.  
  
"All the same, the only thing I ate on the train was those Chocolate Frogs. Harry's smile faded, remembering the events on the train. Once again, he was trying his hardest to hide his discomfort from Ron and Hermione, but they both looked suspicious when they returned to find Harry clutching his forehead. "There's a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year," said Ron, changing the subject.  
  
"Of course there is," Hermione said. "That Umbridge woman said she'd never return, even if," she laughed, "wild 'dinosaurs' threatened her." They all laughed heartily. Suddenly, the room fell silent as Proffeser McGonagall marched down the centre of the hall carrying a tattered old wizard's hat, placing it on a modest, wooden stool at the front of the hall. A short, Gryffindor third year named Euan Abercromebie leaned across to Ron's neighbour and whispered, "I can't stand the sorting ritual. I'm going to have a nap. Wake me for the feast." He leaned back in to his seat and shut his eyes. Euan yawned and listened for the hat to start its song. 'Stupid hat,' Euan thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see the hat's rim open, ready to sing.  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Euan sat up and looked around the hall, a curious look on his face. The entire hall was silent. He looked to his neighbour. Her expression was non-existent. It was simply plain, no emotion. Dead. "Three, four, better lock your door." The hat's voice had changed since last year. It was rough and deep. "Five, six, grab your crucifix." Euan felt a lump in his throat, he was afraid. But of what? It was a hat for God's sake. "Seven, eight, gonna' stay up late." Something was definetly wrong. Euan looked on. The hat was...morphing. It was now a dirty, tattered fedora. "Nine, ten, never sleep again..." The hat was gone. In its place stood a man in filthy trousers, a dirty red and green sweater, and the old fedora. The man had a burnt disfigured face, and a sickening grin across his face, displaying his yellow teeth.  
  
"Hey kid, take a look at this..." The man held out his hand. Euan looked closely, and noticed small droplets of blood dripping from the nails of the man's right hand. The blood began to slip from the fingers faster and faster, until blood was pouring out. Then, there was a slashing sound, and long blades began to grow from the fingers. The man began to laugh and walk towards Euan. "How about a trip down memory lane? Ha ha!" The room began to swirl, the man's horrible laughter echoeing through Euan's head.   
  
Suddenly, the hall was gone. The sky was black, with thunder in the air. Euan spun around. In front of him stood a ruined, delapidated house. It had wood boarded over the windows. Euan found himself walking reluctantly towards the front porch. The numbers next to the door read '1428.' Without thinking, Euan opened the door and walked inside... After he was inside, the ground began to rumble, and through the dirt burst a battered old sign, worn by age. It read, 'Elm Street.'  
  
Euan sighed with relief. He found himself in a beautiful salon. There were scented candles and soothing music in the air. There was a table with a sheet covering it in the centre of the room. Euan jumped when a voice cracked the peace. "Right, lets begin." A calm, soft voice. Euan turned to see a woman with long, flowing blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a pretty smile. Somehow, Euan found himself lying on the table with his shirt off, under the sheet. The woman was gently massaging his shoulders. For about five minutes, Euan found himself in complete peace. Suddenly, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his left shoulder. He jolted. The pain grew more intense, like a knife was digging in to him, cutting deeper and deeper. Euan turned to face the woman, but she was no longer there. In her place stood the man with the ruined face. On his right hand was a glove with five deadly looking blades on the end. He waved at Euan. "How about a face massage?" He grabbed Euan's face and dug his blades in to his head. Euan's screams were muffled by Freddy's hand.   
  
"Oh my God! Somebody help! Euan's bleeding!" Euan had fallen off his chair and was clutching his face. Blood poured on to the floor as teachers rushed to assist, and students crowded around him in horror.  
  
"Freddy's first," laughed Freddy. "Be honoured kid, be honoured." With all the strength he could use, Freddy crushed the young boy's face. Euan crumpled to the ground, and died in a pool of blood.  
  
PANCY PARKINSON 


	5. Keep Awake

Harry VS Freddy: Part Four  
  
George Smillie  
  
"Life is pleasent. Death is peaceful. Its the transition between the two  
that is troublesome." - Isaac Asimov  
  
Freddy jerked his knives in to Euan's eyes, blinding the child but only fueling his screams. The body collapsed to the floor in a writhing, bleeding mass. Harry rushed towards Euan but stopped when he realised something terrifying. Euan's screams were morphing. Become lighter and higher. In fact, they were becoming...laughter. Euan looked up with his non- seeing eyes and peered towards Harry. Freddy laughed to, and looked at him with a foul grin. "You've got to sleep sometime!" The long, violent laughter screamed in Harry's ears as Freddy raised his razor glove to strike Harry!  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up off the matress. Dreaming again. He sighed deeply. This was not good. It had been a week since the death of the third year Euan Abercromebie, and ever since the ordeal, Harry had not had a full nights sleep. The boy had been haunting his dreams, along with that awful scarred man. Harry wiped his forehead, and lay back down on to the mattress. He knew he would not sleep again tonight. Images of Euan lying in the Great Hall, bleeding to death swam around Harry's head, as did the face of the creature who Harry was certain was responsible. He knew it was crazy, and he knew there was no proof, but the whole twisted idea was stuck in his head. Harry thought about the murderer. What was the name? Freddy? But he had yet to learn the second name.  
  
The next morning, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione as usual. There was still an unnatural quietness over the hall. There had been ever since Euan's death. Teachers who were usually so much more pleasent towards them had become colder, as if they were aware of an abnormal presence every time a student entered a class. Ron leaned across to Harry and waved a hand in front of him. "Are you alright Harry? You look knackered." Ron grinned. "Try some of the bacon, its surprisingly good this morning." Harry faked a smile. "Harry, there is something wrong isn't there?" Whispered Hermione, so that only Ron and Harry could here. "You've been acting weird all morning. What is it?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his face showing no expression, but his eyes betraying him. "Alright. Come up to the library after breakfast and i'll tell you everything."  
  
"So what? You've had a couple of bad dreams is all," Hermione said. They had been sitting in a corner of the library that was mostly unused, except for the occasional passerby looking for a book on 'How To Use Your Pets Against Your Enemy.' Harry had explained all about Krueger, and how he was certain that there was a connection with the man and Euan's death. "Besides Harry, its perfectly natural. When someone your close to...passes on, your automatically going to feel like this. I know that i've never had Euan out of my mind since that evening." Hermione paused, then continued. "Anyway, do we have to talk about this now?" "Yeah Harry, we've got Snape next. He makes me sick enough by himself without having to think about this Freddy guy." Ron laughed, attempting to put a bright face on the situation.  
  
"O.K., lets go. But i'm telling you, somethings wrong around here." Ron's jaw opened in mock horror. "Something wrong happens around here every year."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in the seat, as Snape's long, drawn out voice echoed around the dark chamber, lit with charmed candles, which would strike back if a student decided to be clever and blow one out. Every few moments, Harry's eyes would close, but luckily Snape's snappy, crisp voice would wake him right back up again. His lost sleep was starting to catch up with him. He was seated in between Neville and Ron, with Hermione behind him. Once again, his eyelids slid cautiously down, before a loud snapping sound erupted on his desk, forcing them open. Snape stood before him, his face red with barely controlled anger. "POTTER! How DARE you think you can get away with sleeping in my class!? You can get all the sleep you want in afterschool detention, midnight in my office! Get back to work!" Sleep was probably the last thing Harry needed now. Snape shot Harry an extra dirty look before returning to the other students, not forgetting to comment on Neville's failed attempt at fixing a potion.  
  
Snape spent only around five minutes with Harry before leaving to finish marking some homework from his other classes. Luckily for Harry, or unlucky perhaps, Snape's class was on the other side of the school, giving Harry at least twenty minutes alone. 'Don't fall asleep...' he thought to himself, but his body had other things in mind. Slowly, the class became darker and darker, until Harry's eyes were completely shut...  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." No... "Three, four, better lock your door." He hadn't... "Five, six, grab your crucifix." Fallen... "Seven, eight, gonna' stay up late." Asleep... "Nine, ten, never sleep again..." The three little girls faces started to melt in to grotesque puddles of black liquid, and slowly seeped in to nothingness. Then, the jumprope began to twist violently, and grow in to...a huge Basalisk snake. But this was no ordinary Basalisk. It's face was scarred and ravaged, and it's fangs were disgustinly crooked and yellow. Piercing green eyes stared back in to Harry's. Freddy laughed, his gravelly voice rattling with hate. "I told ya' you had to sleep some time! And look were you are now...Aaaahahahahaaa!" Snake-Freddy lunged at Harry, and one of his jagged, foul teeth bit deep in to Harry's left leg. "Aargh!" Harry clutched his leg, watching as a steady river of blood slipped down his trousers. Reaching for his wand, Harry shouted in to Freddy's face, "avada-kadavra!" Nothing. Freddy grinned. "Uh-uh...you didn't say the magic word!!!" Freddy reached back and prepared to bite down in to Harry's neck.  
  
Thousands of miles away, in a small suburban town named Springwood, Alice Johnson awoke with a start. 


	6. Freddy Strikes

(A.N. A lot of people are going to be unhappy with this chapter...But I was feeling paticularly sadistic today...PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS! Enjoy.... P.S. Is it true about this Freddy prequel thing? P.S.S. EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU!)  
  
Harry VS Freddy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Do you know the terror of he who falls asleep? To the very toes he is terrified, because the ground gives way under hiim, and the dream begins..."  
  
Nietzsche  
  
Harry moaned in agony as his blood gathered together in a shallow pool at his feet. Freddy laughed cruelly, and morphed back in to his human form. Clicking his blades together, Freddy grinned sadistically, and walked slowly towards him. "Heh heh...What can I say kid? It's been great working with you, but we've all got to move on sometime!" Harry shut his eyes tight, and prepared for the pain that Freddy's knives would bring. But nothing came. He opened his eyes.   
  
"What?" Freddy was crouched, kneeling on the ground, as if trapped, bathing in a stunning pool of light. Harry placed an arm over his face, shielding himself from the blinding light. Freddy was screaming, in either pain or anger, or a mix of both.   
  
"What the fuck is this?!" Freddy's blades created a horrifying shadow effect against the light, but Harry refused to let his mind focus on this, and looked on in wonder at the light.  
  
"Step away from the boy Krueger." The light spoke, and knew Freddy's name. Slowly, the light faded away and was replaced by a young woman, with shoulder length red hair. Freddy turned to Harry, his eyes burning with hatred, and then returned to gaze at the woman.  
  
"Alice..." Freddy whispered. "I didn't know you were still in the dream buisness...well, welcome back to the game bitch!" He raced towards Alice, finger blades flying wildly through the air. But as Krueger went to destroy Alice, the shining light from before erupted from her, forcing Krueger back to his starting place.   
  
"I've learnt a few tricks since last time Krueger. I'm not going to let you harm anyone, ever again!" With that, the light shot towards Freddy, landing a blow square in his chest. He keeled over, but was quickly up again. Before he could retaliate however, Alice had grabbed Harry by the wrist. Then, they dissapeared. Freddy lifted himself up off his knees and grimiced.  
  
"Not strong enough yet...I need more of those special souls...You haven't won yet bitch..."   
  
Alice screamed, loud and long. It was a scream that brought back so many memories. Rick, Dan, Shelia, Kristen...Freddy. Fred Krueger, the man who had single-handedly ruined her life, and had taken everything from her. He could not be back. But she had sensed his presence...seen him face to face. Fought with him. She shut her eyes, attempting to shake the image of the dream demon from her mind. This was her awakening...  
  
Ron yawned and strectched out is arms. What time was it? He'd been down in one of the classrooms studying. 'Bloody Snape,' he thought to himself. Speaking of Snape, Ron wondered when Harry's detention would end. He still wasn't back. Shifting Harry from his mind, Ron tryed to relax, and thought of the massive meal that he would have at breakfast tommorow...  
  
It was only a few minutes after that when Ron found himself standing on the porch of an old, run down house. There was a cold wind blowing, causing the leaveless, dead trees to sway. Rain was in the air, Ron could feel it. He didn't want to be outside anymore, so what other choice was there but to go in? Shrugging his shoulders, Ron walked through the door. Outside 1428 Elm Street, someone laughed.  
  
The inside of the house was not what Ron had expected. It was brightly lit, and was furnished with expensive looking furniture. There was a crackling fire in the room, which warmed Ron considerably. Sitting down on a sofa, which was painted in an unusual style of red and green stripes, Ron reached out towards a glass coffee table and took a chocolate. Grinning, he leaned back on the soft cusions. Without warning, the arms of the sofa melted away, and was replaced by two grimy, black, metallic hands, which reached out and took hold of both Ron's arms. Then, the entire room started to dissapear, and took its true form. A foul smell reached Ron's nose. A smell of burning flesh. The room had become dirty and wrecked, as if it had been abandoned for several years. A cockroach crawled over Ron's foot. Ron shrunk back in horror. He hated bugs.   
  
"No rest for the wicked, huh Ronny?" Someone had just walked in to the room.  
  
Harry ran towards the Gryffindor common room as fast as his legs would carry him. Panting, he lent one hand against the Fat Lady portrait. He didn't care how much noise he made. He didn't care how many teachers saw him. He needed to get to Ron. Something was telling him that Freddy was after him, and unfortunatly, Harry's mind tended to be right.   
  
Freddy smiled, flexing his blades menacingly. It felt so good to have children in the house again. He stared deep in to Ron's wet eyes and laughed. "Aaaw...Whats the matter Ronny? Cold? Well I can fix that..." Freddy clicked his finger, and suddenly, a fire started at Ron's feet. The boy screamed out as the flames licked at his legs, his flesh changing from a healthy pink, to a bloody mess of red and black.  
  
Harry heard the scream, and burst through to the boy's dorm. Ron was laid down in his bed, and was writhing and twisting violently. "RON!!!" Rushing to the bedside, Harry tore off the covers. What Harry saw made him bring his hand to his mouth. Choking on his own horror, he saw Ron's legs slowly burning, blood seeping in to the sheets.   
  
"RON!!!" Harry's voice echoed in to the dream world. Krueger frowned.   
  
"Oh I don't think we need that little shit around...We're gonna have a little party..."   
  
With no warning, Ron's body buckled. Harry grabbed hold of him, but it was too late. Ron's body was out of control. Slowly, the mattress gave way, and Ron dissapeared through it. "NOOO!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Aaahahahahaa!" Freddy cackled, and brought his tongue to Ron's face. Retching, vomit exploded from Ron's body, spewing over Freddy's face. Wiping the waste on his finger, Krueger licked the mixture. "Mmm...still fresh." With that, Freddy grabbed hold of Ron's throat, and lifted him high in to the air.   
  
"P-Please...Nooo," Ron moaned weakly.  
  
"It's great to be back in buissness," said Freddy. He swung back his gloved hand, and drove the four knives straight in to Ron's chest.   
  
"Aaaegh!" Ron's scream was short, and was quickly silenced as blood spilled out of his mouth. Freddy smiled. His blades were visible from Ron's back.   
  
In the real world, Harry cried out in horror as Ron's body was returned. Broken and limp, Ron lifted his left hand. The last movement he would ever make. The hand fell back to the bloody mattress, dead.  
  
Krueger's body shook with pleasure as the child's magic soul entered his body..."Freddy's back." 


	7. Bedtime Story

A/N: God I'm exhausted. Too much work and not enough play. Hopefully this chapter'll help me get some stress off my chest . . . ENJOY!  
  
P.S. Livingdeadgirl, if you're reading this, thank you very much for the cheap plug for this story  
  
Freddy VS Harry  
  
Chapter Six  
  
George Smillie  
  
'People who say life is a bed of roses, usually complain about sleeping in  
thorns'-Unknown  
  
Alice moaned as she raised her head out of her pillow. She didn't want to sleep. Not with him out there. But what if it was just a dream? Be careful how you phrase that, thought Alice. Dreams can kill . . . Her mind was fuzzy since she'd come out of the dream. What had pulled her in? Was it Freddy? Did he set a trap for her? And who was that strange boy? Slowly, her memory faded back in to focus. He had dark hair . . . Glasses . . . No defining features . . . Wait; he had a scar on his forehead. It had been shaped almost like a streaking thunderbolt. She had grabbed the boy from Krueger's grasp immediately before waking. She hadn't found his name thought . . . It couldn't have been that important if she didn't even ask his name . . . But it was Freddy! It had to be important, argued the other part of her mind . . . God she was tired. No! She thought. Don't fall asleep or you aren't waking up. She yawned. Stumbling to the bathroom, she slammed open the medicine cabinet. "Sleeping pills . . . sleeping pills . . ." She was desperate. Staggering back into the bedroom, she made the mistake of allowing her eyes to slip down. This was it, she was falling asleep. "Freddy . . ." she whispered, as her trembling lips fell silent, her body collapsing to the mattress and in to a deep sleep.  
  
The first thing Alice heard was the bed beneath her creaking. Crying softly, she eased herself off the bed, too scared to stay on it, too scared to make a run for it. She knew Freddy's style. But he knew hers too. She'd between him twice and now three times before. Allowing her mind to wander, she considered what had happened back in the dream. She had the power to stop Krueger then. Why not now? Why couldn't she just bring him out and beat the crap out of him right here? Before she could dwell on it any longer, her thoughts were shattered by a song that chilled her heart and rekindled the darkest flames of her memory. Spinning around, she saw three little girls dressed in shining white dresses. They were singing . . .  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you . . ."  
  
"Three, four, better lock your door . . ."  
  
"Five, six, grab your crucifix . . ."  
  
"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late . . ."  
  
"Nine, ten . . ."  
  
The mattress, burst, and a mixture of blood and offal exploded from it. Hands reached out of the torn material and gripped the corners. The girls screamed in horror, their immaculate dresses splattered with red flesh. They were dragged down in to the mattress, while Alice stood watching, traumatised with fear. "He's come for us!"  
  
"Please, Freddy, don't take us away!"  
  
"Run, Alice! Run!"  
  
Their little voices disappeared in to the mattress, and as if being brought out of a trance, Alice jumped up and ran to the bed, staring down the hole, looking for any signs of life.  
  
"You bastard! Give them back!" Without warning, a bleeding, scabbed hand reached up out of the bed and grabbed Alice's left shoulder tight, squeezing it, making Alice wince with pain. Out of the black came a face that was horribly familiar to her. Sheila's face, dry and coarse stared at Alice through empty sockets. "He took me Alice . . . And he didn't give me back . . ."  
  
"You're not Sheila! Sheila's dead . . ." said Alice, choking on her tears. Sheila disappeared only to be replaced with something worse.  
  
"Hey sis . . . Didn't forget about me did you?" Rick spoke to her coldly, his eyes dead to her, but his mouth as alive as ever. His body was scarred with bloody slash marks and evidence of beating. "He cut me bad Alice, and he's back for you . . ." Then, out of the darkness, the husband of Alice's daughter appeared before her.  
  
"I love you Alice . . . Its real cold down her without you . . . Why don't you come join us?" Dan's face was pale and emotionless, and he reached out with dead hands to stroke her smooth cheeks.  
  
"No . . ." stammered Alice. "This isn't real." Dan leaned in closer to her.  
  
"You know what I miss the most about us Alice?" Questioned Dan. Shaking her head in tears, Alice moaned softly. "Your tongue!" Dan pushed Alice's face to his and forced his tongue in to her mouth. Crying out, Alice tried to push him away, but Dan was stronger and forced his tongue down deeper in to her throat. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them again, Dan was gone. In his place stood a man in a red and green sweater, wearing a dirty hat, with horribly burnt skin. Silently choking on Freddy's tongue, she dug her nails deep in to his forehead, drawing blood. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her up and shoved her against the wall. Pulling his tongue away from Alice, he grinned.  
  
"Just like old times . . . huh bitch?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Krueger! I'm NOT AFRAID!" She screamed and ran at him, not knowing what she would do next. She was driven by rage, wanting to rip Krueger apart piece by piece. But as she reached Freddy he vanished. Looking around despearatly for a way out, she spotted the window. As she went to open it however, the window slammed shut, tightly on her fingers. Screaming, she stared on at her hands as blood began to spill from her fingers.  
  
"And now, you die . . ." laughed Freddy behind her. 


	8. Dream Master

A/N: Another update! Livingdeadgirl, what do I have to do to get as many reviews as you? Your reaching the 200 mark, and I haven't even got 50? Maybe if I use that shout out idea of yours.  
  
Also, I'm starting a new thing . . . if anyone would like to submit Hogwarts students they would like to see killed off, just review it with your request. Or if anyone would like a mention in the story, do the same thing . . . ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
(P.S. Alice's memory is not from an 'official' Nightmare source, but hopefully it should clear some things up.)  
Freddy VS Harry  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"All people dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind, wake in the morning to find that it was vanity. But the dreamers of the day are dangerous people, for they dream their dreams  
with open eyes, and make them come true - " T.E. Lawrence  
  
"And now . . . you die!" Krueger raised his glove, ready to sweep down upon Alice. Shutting her eyes, Alice saw what would be left of her. A long streak of blood across the wall, and her body slumped against the window, four scarlet slash marks streaked across her stomach. Shaking this gruesome image from her mind, she concentrated on the one thing that could perhaps save her. All of her physical energy spent on defending herself, she know focused mentally on the boy who Freddy had attacked. In her mind, she sketched out his body at a furious pace. A cloak, no a robe . . . glasses . . . a scar on his forehead.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Yelled Freddy. In the corner of the room, shrouded in a white light, crouched Harry Potter. His face creased with rage, Krueger turned to Alice. "Not this time Alice! Not this time!" He flew at her, blades outstretched. Before Freddy could inflict serious damage however, she used what little strength she had to move out of the way. The result was a light cut on her shoulder.  
  
Harry looked on in horror and amazement, as Freddy once again raised his weapon at the woman. "NO!" His voice came from him as a weapon. A deadly blast of air racing towards Freddy at incredible speed. Smacking him in the chest, Freddy went flying, smashing the window and disappearing into the darkness. Running to Alice's side, Harry checked the wound on the shoulder. It wasn't deep, and wasn't really dangerous. Reaching for his wand, he waved it over her cut, and magically, the wound healed up, without a trace of damage. Alice smiled gratefully. "Aren't you surprised?" Asked Harry.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The magic." Alice laughed and smiled.  
  
"After everything I've been through with Krueger, nothing surprises m-" Before she could finish the sentenced, her chest exploded, spraying a thick wave of blood over Harry. Four razor sharp blades ripped through Alice's body, and slowly, out of the ground, appeared the body of Freddy Krueger. Staring at her wounds in disbelief, Alice looked in to her killer's eyes. The words stumbling over eachother, she managed, "you . . ."  
  
"Surprise, surprise bitch . . ." He shoved her to the ground, then turned to Harry. "I'm not finished with you Potter . . ." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of fire and dust.  
  
In the real world, Alice's body jerked and juttered, as a deep pool of blood spilled from underneath her.  
  
"Alice!" Screamed Harry. He could tell it was too late for her, she had lost too much blood already. The Nightmare Man had won again. Alice turned to him, her lips trembling as her life slipped away from her body.  
  
"You musn't let him return . . ." She muttered. "Take this, before its . . . too late." Her eyes closed slowly, as her body became still. Harry moaned, then collapsed on to the ground, silently crying. Unaware to Harry, streaks of blue light had started to erupt from Alice's dead body. As he turned, he saw them making their way to him. However, he didn't feel afraid, or even cautious, as the powers of the Dream Master entered his body. In fact, he felt that maybe . . . just maybe . . . he had a chance.  
  
ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry about that and sorry to all Alice fans. Next chapter we'll be returning to the real world and might even be able to go a whole chapter without Freddy.  
  
P.S. Has anyone noticed how the Freddy in my story is a lot more sinister than the movie ones? I tried to go back to 'original' and 'evil' Freddy, the type that shows no mercy!  
  
P. S. S. If you guys want anyone killed off, I'd be happy to oblige. 


End file.
